Soccer with Love
by Arsinen
Summary: COMPLETE The Soccer world cup is taking place in Germany and two people from different teams meet 'You Lied to me' 'I'm sorry I never thought...' what will happen? BryanRei mild KaiTala
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I've written something...wow a month I think that's a long time but hey everyone needs they're breaks.

Warnings: Hmm...let's see Yaoi and some language I think...That's it for now.

Disclaimer: (sigh) I hate you people (glares at lawyers) I don't own Beyblade I just own some of the DVD's that's it.

READ, ENJOY & REVIEW!

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Chapter 1 Meeting at the Bar

"That was a long flight, don't you think Rei?" "It was alright Lee not as boring as I thought" Rei answered putting away his ipod as they walked slightly behind their team. "Yeah well you didn't sit beside Kevin the entire time" Lee grumbled as he stretched his back muscles and arms Bursting into laughter Rei adjusted his gym bag China's flag sewn onto it proudly.

"I'm sorry Lee really I am" Rei tried to control himself as he turned and began walking backwards in front of his best friend. Lee slowed down and glared with fake anger at the raven hair Chinese forward "I suggest you watch your hair Rei" Lee reached out and took a hold of Rei's extremely long ponytail and gave it a tug. "Oh yeah I'm really scared Lee" Rei dramatized, yanking his hair out of Lee's hold. "Besides everyone knows how much you envy my hair. So long and soft, like silk…oh yeah you're so jealous" Rei taunted sticking his tongue out at fullback. Growling Lee took a menacing step towards the younger Chinese making him turn around and run right smack into an extremely well built chest, though he hardly got time to think since he was on the floor.

Groaning softly Rei looked up from where he had landed on the floor "Sorry" he apologized in English hoping the man standing over him understood. Moonlight colored eyes glared down at him "Тупоумный китайский brat" (1) Rei blinked at the strange language "Huh?" the man rolled his eyes in great annoyance before again speaking this time around in English "Watch where you are going" he growled watching the young Chinese rise to his feet. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…hit you" Rei apologized with a slight stutter as he was not extremely fluent in the English language, as he bowed. Glaring the lilac haired man walked away towards his companions who were waiting by a pillar.

Rei watched curiously noting that they all had similar stoic expression except a redhead who was smirking.

"Hey guys come on, or we're leaving without you!" one of Rei's teammates yelled causing him and Lee to hold they're stuff and run after their team who were all heading towards the exit of the airport.

NAYRBIER/REIBRYAN

"Knocked down another person Bryan?" the redhead smirked "Shut up Ivanov. The stupid Chinese was the one who ran right into me" Bryan narrowed moonlight eyes on the redhead. "Back off Kuznetsov" the redhead's lover intervened standing slightly in front of the redhead. "Tala, Kai, Bryan come on we're leaving!" a short man called from somewhere behind the trio.

"Hmm…say Kai when we get to the hotel let's have some fun" Tala suggested voice taking a different pitch and he eyed his boyfriend. "What didn't get enough on the plane Tala?" Bryan asked with an amused smirk. Tala turned ice blue eyes on his friend and then he smiled seductively "I knew you wanted me Bryan. Don't worry I'm sure Kai wouldn't mind sharing for a night. What do you say Kai?" Kai looked at his boyfriend with a blank stare. "If you want to not have me the next and everyday after that" he answered crimson eyes holding a small light on amusement.

Tala pouted before he grabbed his lover's arm and latched himself to it tightly "Sorry Bryan." "Like I feel hurt" he said sarcastically running a hand through his lilac hair.

As they walked Bryan's eyes involuntarily looked behind him his moonlight eyes quickly spotting the Chinese walking down the hall with a huge group of teenagers like him.

"So our first match is against the US?" Tala's voice broke through his thoughts.

"That's what Boris told me, Russia versus the United States" Kai answered looking down a t sheet he was holding. "Well I guess we'll just have to kick their asses first then" Tala laughed looking at all the little souvenir shops that were lined inside the busy airport of Frankfurt, Germany. "Scared that there might be some American fan that'll kick your ass Tala?" Bryan teased looking over at the blue eyed redhead. "Of course I'm not because it's true" Tala shrugged "It's just there are so many little stands selling the same FIFA world cup stuff." "It's only natural the country wants to make a profit what better way then to get money out of the fans by them buying jerseys, posters and what not. It's a simple way to get the economy flowing a little faster" Kai commented softly as they continued to trek behind their team, heading towards the baggage claim.

NAYRBIER/REIBRYAN

"Never thought I'd see so many people from different countries in one place" Rei mused as he finally got the door to their hotel room open. "Well yeah I mean this is the soccer world cup it's not some little league game thingy" Sheng, one of China's best midfielders, smirked "Key word in there is 'world' Kon." "Did he just give me lip?" Rei blinked in sarcastic surprise "So what if I did?" Sheng got into Rei's 'face' "Oh no you didn't boyfriend, let's see how much lip you're going to give me after making you Run fifty laps" Rei threatened with a grin. Grinning Sheng dropped his stuff on the floor and raised his arms "Well come on Cap do it, make me run fifty laps." "I…" Rei's yawn caused the treat to go out the window as his three roommates all laughed.

"Well it's a good thing we don't have practice tomorrow then" Lee broke in dumping his bags on the second to last bed from the window. "Yeah" Sheng sighed "Oy! I get this one!" Kevin yelled out claiming the second bed from the door. "Fine chill out" Sheng grumbled taking the first bed while Rei leisurely walked to the fourth bed right beside the window.

Catching a glimpse of the city Rei smiled and sat his things on the bed and soon joined them after removing his shoes. Feeling the softness of the mattress his golden eyes roamed around the room taking in the cream colored walls each covered by a painting of sorts. The room was vast containing the four full sized beds all covered in royal red comforters with golden edging. The pillows at the head were adorned in white cases with matching golden edging and designs as the comforters. In between each bed there was a small bedside table with a lamp and more than likely there would be a bible in the drawer. (2)

Opposite the beds was the entertainment center complete with a game console, TV, and stereo all ready to be turned on. To the side but still in view of the TV there was a small burgundy couch with cushions. Beside the couch against the wall there was a small table with yet another lamp and the phone. In front of Rei's bed sat a small table enough for four people in the middle of it a small candle sat.

"It's nice isn't it?" Lee broke through Rei's thoughts as he dumped his suitcase on the bed "Yeah it is" Rei answered with a nod then turned to watch Lee with a smirk "Wanna come with me?" "Come with you where?" Lee asked absentmindedly before stopping and frowning at how that made no sense. "Checking out the city" Rei answered "No thanks I'm not used to traveling like you" Lee shook his head after finding he didn't feel like taking his clothes out of the suitcase "I'll do this tomorrow" he murmured putting everything on the floor beside his bed.

"Well if that's your answer I'm going to go and change" Rei announced having picked up his suitcase and ruffling through it for something to wear. Spending a little over twenty minutes looking at his clothes Rei finally nodded and grabbed the clothes and made his way to the bathroom, which was to the right of Sheng's bed.

"Are you sure you're going to check out the night life?" Kevin asked his purple eyes looking over Rei's form. Blinking Rei looked down at his tight fitting black jeans that hugged his hips perfectly and then at his blood red turtle neck with no sleeves "What do you mean of course I'm just checking out the night life" he said a little bewildered. "Come on Rei, that outfit is just screaming that you are single and looking" Sheng commented with a grin as his sea green eyes took in the finer points that the raven hair's outfit showed. "Actually that's my other outfit" Rei corrected with a smile "He's right guys, I've seen him in much worse outfits" Lee said from his bed eyes looking over his best friend.

"You look good with your hair like that" He complimented, Rei smiled and looked in the mirror; raven bangs surrounded his face while his exaggeratedly long hair was held in a tight ponytail cascading down his back like a black waterfall. "Thanks Lee, well I'm off. I'll probably be back around ten thirty and don't worry I have my key" he flashed the keycard before putting it into his wallet and walking out of the room calling goodbyes to his friends.

NAYRBIER/REIBRYAN

"Almost reminds of Russia" Tala nodded as he downed his shot of vodka at one of the bars in the vicinity of their hotel. "Only difference is everyone hi speaking different languages" Bryan murmured as he watched a blond sitting at a table with girls literally trying to take his clothes off, his loud voice carrying throughout the bar making it obvious that he was from a neighboring country, Italy.

"True…but you gotta admit a lot of these guys are hot" Tala commented as his icy blue gaze landed on an extremely good looking guy with green hair, watching the way the teen carried himself made Tala believe he was French.

"And the best looking one just came in" Kai muttered his crimson eyes watching a figure through the mirror behind the bar. Tala quickly spotting the lithe form of the Chinese walking through the small groups whistled "Now that's one hot little number."

Bryan with a bored expression turned to see what the couple beside him was going on about. Moonlight eyes widened a fraction at the Chinese's beauty; taking in the stunning figure the lilac hair realized who it was "Тупоумный китайский brat." Not having heard Bryan through his ogling, Tala continued "Well what do you know he's a Chinese supporter" he followed the Chinese as he shook hands with other Chinese fans in the bar.

"He's heading over here" Kai said finishing the last of his vodka.

Indeed the lithe form took a seat right beside Bryan and called over the bartender.

"Get me a screwdriver" Rei ordered taking out his wallet to pay for the drink. "No need this drink is on the house" the bartender gave Rei a sly smirk. "Thanks" Rei nodded and took the glass after the man mixed in the ingredients. Rei quickly drank almost finishing it in one go.

Tala with a smirk in place moved away from Kai and sat down beside Rei "Hey I saw you come in and was wondering what you'd like to do later?" Tala smirked and then smiled when the Chinese chuckled.

"Well I don't know that guy sitting over there is glaring at me" Rei answered pointing at the reflection of Kai through the mirror. "Yeah that's my man, sadly enough he doesn't like to share" Tala pouted at Kai who only shook his head and ordered another drink. "By the way name's Tala" Tala grinned and stuck his hand out "Rei" the raven haired Chinese shook Tala's hand. "Nice to meet you, my man over there his name is Kai and this bulk of non-brains is Bryan" Tala introduced with a huge grin and he clapped Bryan's shoulder.

Rei looking at them both nodded but Bryan he began to blush furiously. "Hi I'm Rei and I really am sorry for what happened at the airport earlier today" he apologized turning his full attention on the moonlight eyed man. "Just watch where you are going" Bryan growled standing, drinking the last of his drink and walking out of the bar.

Rei blinked at the sudden exit of the Russian "You'll have to forgive him. He's just suffering some jetlag" Tala defended Bryan as he took the lilac hair's empty seat. Rei nodded absentmindedly drinking the last of his screwdriver. "I'll see you around I guess. It was nice meeting you Tala" he smiled looking at the blue eyed redhead who nodded in return. "Yeah hope to see sometime also" he waved as the raven haired Chinese left the bar.

Door closing behind him Rei swept his golden eyes around the street and spotting the lilac haired Russian across the street he moved quickly to catch up to him. "Hey!" he yelled once he was a few feet away from Bryan. Seeing that Bryan did not stop he sped up weaving in and around people to get to him. "Bryan!" he yelled once he was even with the older man.

Bryan having tried to ignore the voice stopped and glanced down beside him at the Chinese. "What?" he growled "What's your problem?" Rei asked glaring at the taller ma. Bryan raised an eyebrow before he glared and turned away walking once more.

"Hey I asked you a question!" Rei reprimanded as he followed the other "And a question generally gets an answer." Bryan ignored him walking as if he hadn't heard anything at all. "You…zhopa!" Rei yelled the only Russian curse word he knew. Turning Bryan looked at with a raised eyebrow "Do you even know what that word means?" "Yes I do actually" Rei growled his face flushed with anger "…asshole." Bryan chuckled moving out of the way of some soccer fans taking in the beauty of city.

"What's so funny?" Rei asked moving to stand beside the Russian. "You and your anger over something so trivial" Bryan answered looking at Rei with amusement. "No I just don't appreciate being treated like I don't exist" "Like I said trivial matters" the moonlight eye glinted with amusement as the Chinese glared up at him.

Moonlight eyes unwillingly looked over the Chinese carefully. Beautiful silky raven colored hair that reached the back of his knees was held up in a high ponytail that glistened in the many lights of the street. Raven bangs that reached his chin framed his face perfectly accentuating his golden irises. The red sleeveless turtleneck that complimented his black hip hugger jeans nicely accented his slight feminine features. The Chinese teen was a beautiful peace of work Bryan loosely thought.

"You're are so rude" Rei muttered "What do you want me to do about it; I usually treat people like I did you, so stop whining about it." "Doesn't matter it was rude the least you could have done was acknowledge my apology" Rei retaliated crossing his arms over his chest and puffing his cheeks out in anger and a slight pout.

Again Bryan smirked in amusement at the Chinese's antics "You remind me of Tala." Rei shrugged and looked at a clock that was outside one of the many open shops. "It's that late?" he said not really saying to anyone. "Ten-thirty that's not late" Bryan commented looking over at that clock before looking back at the Chinese. "Yeah well I told my friends I'd be back early since tomorrow we're checking out the sights" Rei explained "And then the matches start in a couple of days."

Bryan nodded and a silence settled over the two only broken by the happy banter of the people walking around. "Weren't you leaving?" Rei looked up and glared at the taller Russian "Hey leave when I want got it?" the raven hair cocked his hops. Bryan shook his head and moved away from the wall. "You got spunk kid, well I'm leaving" and the lilac haired Russian made his way back down the sidewalk silently.

Rei sighed leaning against the wall "Zhopa…but he had to be hot" he muttered as he finally made his way back to the hotel.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

So what did you all think? Lame? Crappy? It was a piece of...yeah. Tell what you thought remember reviews make the author happy which in turn makes her write faster making you happy. ;)

1. translation is Stupid Chinese Brat

2. I don't know about other countries but in the US there in any hotel there is always a bible in the little bedside table.

Little thing if you didn't get the meaning "Zhopa" it means asshole in Russian. Though my physics teacher from last year she's Russian and she told us it means stupid but hey I went with what I found on the internet. And another really intersting thing her name is Tatyana Ivanova. Her dad's last name is Ivanov...last name look familiar to anyone? And I can also explain why she has a different last name then her dad she says that in Russia if you are a girl that your last name also changes with your gender like her father and brother it's Ivanov but she because she's a girl they add an "A" at the end of the name making it Ivanov'a'. Pretty cool huh? If you don't believe well that's you but I swear that she told us in class one day when she was trying to teach us the Russian alphabet. And please do not ask how that happen in a Physics class. LOL

Anyways REVIEW please it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for being incredibly late. (bows) But Band is getting in the way of my free time a lot. And I think I'll announce that updates will be a little slow but they will happen.So don't fret.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews I expect more.

Warnings: ...the usual...

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Beyblade. In English it means "I don't own Beyblade" So yeah I don't own it.

READ ENJOY & REVIEW!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2 Cordial Invitation…or Not

"I take it you had a good time?" Kevin asked Rei who had risen from his bed. "Shut up Kevin" Rei grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Yeah Kev shut up, Not everyone wakes up at the crack of dawn" Sheng's muffled voice was heard from under the blankets of his bed. "Hey it's not my fault you decided to order a movie through pay-per-view and that Rei decided to go out last night" Kevin retorted with huff and turned up the volume of the TV now that everyone was awake.

"Where's Lee?" Rei asked after ten minutes of staring off into space, "He went to see Mariah about getting out paychecks" Kevin answered as he absentmindedly took out his wallet. "Glad I did have to go" Rei grimaced at the thought of the pink haired woman who found every and any excuse possible to be near him. "Yeah I bet she would have stuck her hands down your pants if you would have gone" Sheng chuckled as he poked hi head out from under his mountain of blankets. "Buddha forbid that ever happen" Rei said horrified at the thought as he threw a pair of socks at Sheng. "Heh I bet you wouldn't be able to 'get it up' after that" Kevin laughed making Rei glare at him "You better watch it Kevin or it'll be you who won't be able to 'get it up.'"

As Rei passed him he added "Oh and at practice tomorrow you're going to regret it saying that" Rei threatened as he shut the door to the bathroom. "Ooooh I'm shaking in…my socks" Kevin paused as he looked down at his feet with slight confusion. "You will." At that statement Sheng cracked, receiving a mild glare from the green haired imp by the TV, "Shut up Sheng" he muttered sitting on the couch again.

NAYRBIER/REIBRYAN

"So did Rei go after you?" Tala asked as the Russian soccer team took a break from their training. "Tala just shut it" Bryan growled as he sat on the cool Astroturf of the field they were practicing at. "No need to be a grouch about it…so did you kiss or what?" Tala mused with a smirk after drinking some of his water. Kai shook his head and did nothing to prevent the bottle of water that that flew to hit his lover's head.

"Ow! Kai!" Tala screamed holding the side of his head. "Silence!" everyone stopped their laughter abruptly as their coach marched towards the redhead who had stood up in defense to the water bottle attack.

"What do you not understand about silence, Ivanov?" their red faced, purple haired coach shrieked.

"…"

Tala just stood there looking down at the artificial grass making no eyes contact with anyone. "No answer? Well then since you don't know I'll enlighten you. Run, you will run around this field until we are done with training and you will have no breaks. Do you understand?" "Yes sir" Tala answered looking his coach in the eyes.

"If I may say something Boris" Kai intervened walking up to them. At his coach's nod he continued "Training doesn't end for another four hours. It would be unwise to not give him breaks" Kai stated, Boris looked thoughtful for a moment as he molded over what Kai had said and nodded in resignation "Alright Ivanov you will have a break every forty minutes now go!"

Tala nodded and sprinted off down the green stretch of artificial grass.

"I thought you were…" "He was the one who started it" Kai muttered as they made their way back unto the field. Bryan said nothing though he did see Kai's crimson eyes following the redhead running around the field.

"Good training session boys. I expect you all bright and early tomorrow!" Boris called at the end of their training. "Ivanov!" Tala looked towards the field as he jogged and moved towards where Boris was waving him over. ""Good work you'll be in very good condition for the first match" Boris said patting the redhead's shoulder. "You are all dismissed." As soon as the man was out of ear shot everyone groaned and collapsed until the ground.

Groaning Tala leaned against Kai. Sweaty slicked hair stuck to his neck and face. "You okay there red?" Bryan asked walking towards them with their bags and water bottles that he threw at the couple. Kai caught the bottles the movement making Tala groan in protest "Here drink some" Kai said as he offered him the opened bottle of water. Saying a thank you Tala grabbed the water and almost drank it in one go. "Feeling better?" "Immensely but I could do with something else" Tala answered as he leaned over to place a kiss on Kai's lips nipping them teasingly before pulling away.

"You two make me absolutely sick" Bryan said as he dropped their bags by their feet a groan from Tala making the lilac hair smirk. "Come on Tala the faster we leave the faster we get to the hotel to relax" Kai kissed Tala softly. "Okay" Tala nodded and picked up his stuff following Bryan who had already begun walking.

"So Bryan did Rei really go after you?" Tala asked as they sat at the bus stop. Bryan glared at the redhead before sighing in defeat "Yes he did." "Oh? So what happened?" "Caught up to me ranted about something idiotic and then I left" Bryan answered standing when the bus stopped in front of them. Tala blinked before he smirked "So do you admit he's one hot little number?" Bryan glanced at him before shaking his head "Tala you are going to get hurt one of these days" he muttered sitting in one of the vacant seats on the bus. "Awe but Bryan…" Tala whined but was quickly quieted by Kai yanking him into a seat and kissing him.

Bryan sighed and sat back in the seat. His moonlight colored eyes looking out the window. Momentarily he though he had seen Rei walking down the sidewalk but shook it off. 'Тупоумный китайский brat' he thought continuing to look outside.

NAYRBIER/REIBRYAN

"Where are you going Rei?" Lee asked when he noticed their raven haired companion moving away. "Just checking this store out!" "Alright!" Lee grinned and continued to look around with Kevin and some of their other teammates.

Rei smiled as he entered the shop and noticing that it wasn't as crowded as the other shops he and his friends had visited that day.

The shop easily reminded him of a tea shop back home in Hong Kong. His nose wrinkled at the herbal scent that invaded it, along with a smell he could not place. The shelves were lined with tons of scented sticks, lucky charms, weird looking calendars and other trinkets that had to with your luck and spirit.

Rei intrigued walked further inside beginning to explore the shop. On a section of a shelf there were clocks, all of them had swinging pendulums but all were moving at different time and all ticking at different times. The continuous sound made Rei disoriented almost making him fall but was caught by someone.

Closing his eyes momentarily he furrowed his brow feeling a strong, firm chest on his back and a strong grip on his shoulders. "Sorry" he mumbled in English, "Humph Тупоумный китайский brat."

Recognizing those words he looked up and gold met moonlight, "Bryan." "Never listen to clocks like those" Bryan advised nodding towards the clocks in front of Rei. "Yeah okay" Re muttered the ticking still in his head. Bryan sighed when he stood there still supporting Rei, "Get off" he grunted squeezing Rei's shoulder softly. Shaking out of daze Rei blushed and moved away from the firm chest immediately missing the warmth.

"Thanks for catching me" he said turning around to face him. "Like I said ignore those clocks" and the lilac haired man walked away. "Oh…wait Bryan" he called and weaved in and around people inside the shop. "What?" "No need to sound mad" Rei grumbled with a pout walking beside the other. "What are you doing the day after tomorrow?" Rei asked looking up at the taller man.

Bryan glanced at him taking in his facial features before carefully answering the question "Why do you wanna know?" "Ah…well…we were going to go out after China's match and I wanted you, Tala and Kai to come" Rei answered sincerely as he worried his lip. "You don't even know us. Why would you want us to go?" Bryan asked a little taken aback by the sincerity in the Chinese's voice. "…It would be a good chance to…you know build relationships with other people…" Rei trailed off not exactly sure why he wanted the three to go.

Bryan did not answer right away, instead he observed the raven haired teen, low riding blue jeans were accompanied by an almost skin tight dark purple shirt with some Chinese characters. His eyes moved automatically to the expanse of skin that was showing which included and naval ring with a bright purple ball. Smirking at the irony he looked back unto the pretty face.

Rei who had also begun to take in what the other was wearing noted the heavy combat boots and the black jeans. He cocked his head liking the way the brown shirt he wore complimented his boots and jeans.

"You're just like Tala" Rei blinked and looked down where Bryan was pointing. Letting a laugh Rei looked back up at him "Yeah I got it like three years ago." Bryan nodded; with a smirk he said "I remember exactly when Tala got his, he whined for entire week about the pain and that he couldn't fuck Kai" "Well I really wanted to know that" Sarcasm was more than evident in the raven hair's voice. Chuckling Bryan moved out of the way of some shoppers "Yeah you do got spunk… Тупоумный китайский brat" "What does that mean?" Rei asked confused at the phrase that the Russian always seemed to use and somewhere behind that he noted the distance between them was shorter. Bryan let out a chuckle at the confused Chinese "Listen I'll lay the idea down for the other two when we meet up again and I'll call you how does that sound?" Rei worried his and then nodded "Okay but you don't have my number" he teased sticking his tongue out.

"I can always figure out in which hotel you're staying in Rei" Bryan smirked as the look of defeat passed over Rei's features before being replaced by a pout. "Your phone number?" Bryan asked brandishing his razor phone "Okay but you better call me" Rei glared as he fished his phone out of his back pocket. "Tala will do that" Bryan said and the two exchanged their numbers.

Putting away his phone Rei looked at Bryan and smiled lightly "You know I never expected to see you after yesterday night" "Hn…" Bryan shrugged eyeing a big crowd that had just entered the shop by the language they spoke they were Americans or English. "Zhopa…" Rei growled narrowing his gaze back on the taller Russian. Bryan quickly turned his gaze back on the Chinese and smirked "Тупоумный китайский brat."

Rei opened his mouth only to quickly shut it as a rather large group of people passed behind him and pushed him out of the way, "You must really like my chest" Bryan smirked as a dusting of red colored Rei's cheeks. "Pervert" Rei mumbled straightening up his hands flat against the firm chest. Their eyes made contact and Bryan without having a say in what his body was doing grabbed one of Rei's hands. Slowly stroking the soft skin Bryan lost himself in the golden depths of Rei's eyes.

Rei slowly fell into the moonlight eyes that seemed to engulf him in an unnatural feeling, that made his breathing harder more labored…something he'd never felt before…with anyone.

The two were entranced with each other; the loud atmosphere around them was lost. Until a vibration in Rei's back pocket awoke them. Yanking his hand away Rei scrambled to answer his phone.

Bryan let out a breathe he hadn't known he was holding and looked around. 'What the hell is with me?' he thought furiously, looking over the teen in front of him who was talking in rapid Chinese. 'He's beautiful…' the thought didn't surprise him. It was true the raven hair was a beautiful creature, long hair in a low ponytail only seem to add to his appeal.

Hanging up Rei sighed and looked at Bryan. "I have to go. You'll call me right?" Or do I need your number" he tried to tease. Smirking slightly he shook his head "I'll call don't worry" he assured. "You better" Rei smile and hesitated when Bryan didn't move. Again the ring tone of 1tym's 'HOT' (1) pierced the air and Rei quickly answered it. Bryan listened but was unable to understand since the raven haired teen was walking in Chinese. "This time I really gotta go. Bye Bryan and call okay?" nodding to his own question Rei turned and quickly left, leaving behind the Russian.

Shaking away the feeling of loneliness Bryan made his way out of the shop unconsciously hoping to catch a glimpse of Rei. Stepping outside he glanced around dropping all protocol he smiled when he spotted Rei across the street with a group of Chinese men and women walking towards a restaurant.

Catching of red he became stoic once more "Тупоумный китайский brat." "Hey Bryan where've you been?" Tala asked coming to stand beside him. Looking side ways Bryan shrugged "Just walking around, Kai?" he asked seeing that Kai wasn't with the blue eyed teen. "Said he would catch up" Tala pouted as he turned to look behind him to see if his other half was close behind him.

"Pfft you're pathetic Ivanov" Bryan chuckled looking at the pouting blue eyed Russian. "Yeah well…you're stupid" Tala paused as he glared at Bryan, who just smirked in amusement. "Both of you are pathetic and stupid" Bryan shrugged at the crimson' eyed man who was trying to hide an amused smirk behind a mild glare. "Yeah whatever come on Kai this store looks awesome" Tala rolled his eyes as he latched himself to Kai's arm. "Leech" Kai muttered as Tala dragged him into the shop Bryan had just walked out of.

Rolling his moonlight eyes Bryan spotted a bench and went to sit down. Looking across the street his eyes became unfocused as he began to think. 'Beautiful Chinese brat' his mind changed as he pictured Rei laying on a bed with crisp white sheets, hair unbound and splayed around him like a sea of black silk, entrancing golden eyes looking up at him wantonly and a feminine looking body that was just waiting to be pleasured.

"Kuznetsov get your lazy ass up" Tala commanded as he shook the lilac hair from his daydream. "Get up Kuznetsov we're heading back to the hotel" Kai said as his crimson eyes narrowed down on Bryan. Glaring Bryan nodded and got to his feet.

Walking behind the couple Bryan smirked at the idea of having Rei under him, screaming in pleasure, begging for more of only he could give. 'I think I will call him' he thought holding his phone in his pocket as he followed the other two to their hotel.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oooh Bryan is starting to get naughty ideas. hehe. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing...er...typing it.

So yeah REVIEW!

1. 1tym is a Korean R&B/Rap singing group and they are awesome I suggest you go check out some of their songs.

I suggest going to youtube and typing in 1Tym and watch and hear the videos.

Well please Review feedback is always greatly appreciated. XD Until next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps I am so sorry really I am it's been like a month but like I've explained before my time is very limited but hopefully come November my updates will be a lot more frequent since marching season will be over.

Now I'd like to thank all you reviewers and even those that have not reviewed but it would be nice if you did review every once in a while so I'll know you like my fic.

Warnings: eh...same as before and then some...hope you pervs enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Ladies and Gents...Arsinen owns Beyblade!...lawyers appear and with the police Okay Ladies and Gents I DON'T own Beyblade. hands over Tala, Rei, Kai and Bryan pout

READ, ENJOY & REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3 Matches and Victory Parties

"Rei pass it!" the raven haired teen looked around and nodded to his friend and passed just as a defender tried to get it from him. "Yeah! That's the way to do it Kon!" the coach yelled when Kevin scored a goal. Everyone stopped running and headed towards where Tao their coach was waving them. "Very nice Kon you too Kevin very nice kick to make a goal" Tao congratulated patting the two power forwards of the Chinese team on their shoulders.

"Now let's do some foot work and then do another scrimmage. Seems you got rusty since you haven't practiced" he admonished putting the whistle to his mouth and blowing on it.

Scattering the players went to the side lines where the supporting staff had set cones and held bags of soccer balls ready for the players to dribble around the orange cones perfecting their foot work.

"Come on Kon you can do it better than that! Get your head in the game!" one of the supporting staff yelled at Rei as he dribbled past the man. "Come on guys get it together! Do it better if I don't see improvement in this rep you'll be running ten laps around this field!" the coach yelled when everyone had gone "Now get to it!" "Yeah!" the guys yelled out enthusiastically and went back around to start the drill once more.

"Yes like that Kevin just like that!"

"Beautiful Kon very nice!"

"Lee watch your left leg! Yes very good!"

After finishing the drill and gathering around Tao who held a soccer ball under his arm, as they took a break. "Alright team let's get another two or three scrimmages in" the coach said as he looked at his watch "I don't want to work you all too hard the night before a game. Now red team get to the right side and green team to the left" he pointed to opposite ends of the field. Everyone nodded and put on the green or red vests that the staff handed out and headed to their side of the field.

Rei grabbed a red one and put it on and headed towards the circle and stood to the right facing the green team side of the field. Watching as everyone got into position he couldn't help the sudden pump of adrenaline that coursed its way through his veins. He clenched his fists as the centers scrambled for the ball, the green gaining possession of the ball.

It all seemed like a dream as he rushed forward quickly covering Kevin who had been calling for the ball. It was a blur for a long time. No one had been scoring which was good since that meant they were working on their defense and offense was not far behind as the forwards and the midfielders gained possession of the ball and quickly passing it to and fro occasionally being intercepted by the other team.

Until there was a break and Rei moved forward and caught it on his chest and quickly bounced it on one of his knees and passing it to his supporting midfielder who quickly moved ahead Rei running behind him to cover him as the others tried to catch up.

Sheng Fang looked back and passed it to Rei who dribbled it passed and kicked it with all his might the white and black colored ball heading towards the net.

IERNAYRB/BRYANREI

"GOAL!"

The sea of red cheered as the ball hit the back of the net the goalie wearing a black jersey with a red, white and blue pattern just a few inches of hitting the ball feel to the ground.

"YEAH!" Rei screamed as he jumped into the air as his teammates rushed him. "WE WON OUR FIRST MATCH!" Kevin yelled as they all hugged each other and danced around. The coaches soon came and clapped their players on their shoulders and telling them how proud of them they were.

A little into their crazy dancing and hugging they disbanded and went to the other team who were all loitering around the field molding over their defeat. Rei went up to the forward who had done a superb job of shutting him down during the first half of the game.

"That was a great match" he said in English as he stuck his hand out to the Frenchman who swiped sweat from his green hair and then grinned and shook Rei's hand. "Yes I agree" he said thick French accent present. Rei nodded and the two switched their sweaty jerseys both apologizing about them being smelly. The two nodded to each other "I hope to see you around" Rei called as he turned to walk away a French jersey over his shoulder. "You too" the green haired Frenchman said and turned to go to his own team. The red Chinese jersey hanging over his shoulder.

Over the shouting fans and soccer players the commentators spoke all in different languages. "The Chinese team after many years has finally won their first match of the first round of the FIFA Soccer World Cup!"

"El equipo Chino después de tantos años finalmente a ganado si primer fósforo del primer Redondo de la Copa Mundial del Fútbol."

"L'équipe chinoise après que beaucoup d'années ait finalement gagné leur premier match du premier rond de la tasse du monde du football de FIFA."

"中国队，在许多岁月最后赢取了他们的FIFA足球世界杯的第一个圆的之后第一次比赛" (Chinese)

"Китайская команда после того как много лет окончательно выиграют их первую спичку первого круга кубка мира Soccer FIFA." (Russian)

IERNAYRB/BRYANREI

Bryan watched the TV screen as all the subtitles announced what had happened at the Chinese v. France match and when the play by play showed the kick of the goal he turned to see what had been calling.

"Hey Bryan come on we're getting ready to go out. Boris wants to talk to us before we go" Ian called as he walked towards the meeting room. Bryan nodded and stood up completely missing the close up of Rei as he jumped around after scoring the goal.

IERNAYRB/BRYANREI

"Yeah! Way to go Rei that was awesome!" Lee yelled as the soccer players made their way into their locker room. "Yeah man that kick was freaking perfect" Kevin grinned as he sat down on one of the benches drying his sweaty hair with a towel. "Yeah, yeah but you also gotta thank Sheng who helped me out there otherwise we wouldn't have won that match" Rei said as he dug through his bag searching for his soap and shampoo. "So I take it with our victory we're getting the bar to hold our little celebration party?" Kevin asked with a grin as they all walked into the showering area and began to take their sweaty jerseys and shorts off and getting under the warm spray of water.

"Hell yeah we're asking the bar I'm not passing this night up" Rei answered as he undid his hair running a hand through and making a face as his fingers ran into knots. "Yeah right we all know you probably asked that cute Frenchie to come with us" Sheng laughed as Rei glared at him through the steam "Shut up Sheng." "Well I'll admit that Frenchie was cute as hell he looked very innocent" Lee responded as he put shampoo into his hair. "Yeah something Rei's not" Kevin snickered dodging a suspicious piece of soap that slid by his feet. "Hey just because you are all a bunch of sour old men doesn't mean I have to be one" Rei defended himself as he finished up with his hair. "Alright, alright we'll leave you alone but I bet that Rei is going to leave with someone tonight!" Kevin yelled this time really dodging a shampoo bottle that was aimed at his head.

"Hey Kevin cool it" Lee said smacking the short power forward on the head "Come on let's hurry up so we can go and talk to the owner of that bar." "Do you think the guy speaks English?" Rei asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist and hair as the others did the same. "I would think otherwise we're sunk" Sheng said walking straight out of the shower area in the buff making the three friends laugh as they heard shouts from the other soccer players in the locker room.

"Thank you sir" Rei nodded to the man who just waved it off. "It's alright and you say this party will be tonight right?" "Yes tonight like around eight at earliest and then until closing time" Rei said as he looked over at the clock. "Ah good I have plenty of time to set up the place" the ma said with a nod "will that be all?" Rei looked at his friends and seeing them shrug he shook his head "No that'll be all thank you" and the four of them walked out of the bar office. "Well I guess we should call the others" Lee said getting his cell phone out. "Yeah…" Rei trailed off as he took his phone out and looked down his phone numbers one in particular catching his eye. 'Bryan' he thought and bit his lip as he pressed the call button.

The voicemail picked up and he chuckled as he heard the strange language that was Russian speak and then the beep "…Um…hey just calling to…check if you were going to come to the little party me and my buddies are throwing…um yeah that's about it…oh and um…call me and your friends are also invited we're going to be at the bar that we met at a couple of days ago…yeah bye. By the way this is Rei" he finished and closed his phone.

IERNAYRB/BRYANREI

"Ian pass the ball!" Tala yelled as he ran to the side avoiding a midfielder who was trying to stop him. "Here you go Tal!" The little Russian yelled and send the ball flying towards the redhead who sped up in order to catch in the chest. "Ivanov over here!" Bryan yelled when he had broken away from his defender and was ahead of the redheaded Russian. Tala nodded and kicked to Bryan but then growled when one of the Americans intercepted the pass and sped past them towards their goal where Spencer became very aware.

"Kai stop him!" Boris yelled to the Russian captain who happened to be already on the job to stop the midfielder from getting too close to the goal box. The blonde American stopped and looked for another one of his teammates that might be close by if not he'd have to do something a little desperate. Dribbling the ball backwards toward the sideline Kai followed until he realized too late that the American had wanted him to follow. "Shit" he muttered when the ball was kicked against his foot and out of bounds in which the whistle of the referee broke through the air and calling a USA possession.

"We need stop them" Tala said as he ran towards the ball when the blonde had long kicked it into play. "Right behind you Tala!" Ian yelled following the redhead as they tried to double team the American who had gotten possession of the ball.

Double teaming the guy worked and soon Russia was in possession once more and tearing down the field with Ian in the lead. "Do it Ian hurry we'll cover you!" Tala yelled when he saw the American power forward heading towards Ian. Blocking the American Tala smirked when Ian faked the goalie and scored against the American team making the score 2 to 0 Russia.

"GOAL!" the crowd cheered the banners of Russia waving all around the stadium as the Russian team ambushed the shortest member of their team

Over the loud cheering the announcers said "It looks like the Russian team will win this match up!"

"Parece que el equipo ruso ganará este fósforo!" (Spanish)

«Il ressemble à l'équipe russe gagnera ce match avec seulement deux minutes sur l'horloge à gauche ! » (French)

"它在时钟只看似俄国队将赢取这次比赛以左二分钟 " (Chinese)

"Оно смотрит как русская команда выиграет эту спичку с только 2 MINUTами на часах налево" (Russian)

"Yeah!" Ian yelled as the team surrounded him yelling in excitement "We got this match in the bag!" The team continued to scream and hug each other as they steadily moved towards the sideline where the rest of the team was jumping around and hugging each other. "Alright guys we just need to not let them score on us!" Kai yelled as the team broke apart and they headed back to the field to finish the game.

Though the Americans had gained the ball a couple of times in the time remaining they got no where since the Russian team quickly intercepted it and had possession went back to them. Soon enough the referees blew their whistles announcing that time was over. The Russian crowd cheering as their team won their first match. Both teams on the field met each other and switched jerseys as was tradition to do so when in a game was finished.

Walking the back the team chattered loudly and excitedly about their first win.

"Oh yeah we're so winning the cup!" Ian yelled getting quite a few rolls of eyes. "Technically we're not as good as some of the other teams in the other blocks" Bryan commented as he dug through his bag getting his bag that held soap and shampoo. "Don't be such a pooper Bryan you never know those teams could be dropped out" Tala commented as he pouted and patted the shortest member of the team on the head. "Yeah whatever, we all know the history of the champions of this cup and so far Brazil has won it every time since a long time ago" Bryan shrugged as he picked his phone and noticed the voice mail message left. "Bryan you taking a shower?" Tala asked the team headed to the showers. "Yeah" Bryan put the phone in his bag and quickly followed his teammates with a towel slung over his shoulder.

Drying his hair Bryan sat down on the bench and proceeded to do what everyone else was supposed to be doing and putting on his clothes. "Hey so what do you wanna for a victory party Kai?" Tala asked his boyfriend who glanced at him suspiciously as pulled his shirt on. "I don't know, I guess we could go out to bar or something." Hearing Kai's response Bryan looked dug into his bag and pulled out his cell phone and quickly punched in a couple of numbers. The lilac haired smirk as he heard the nervous voice of the Chinese over the phone. 'Rei' he thought as he looked at his friends who were putting on their shoes.

"Hey let's go to the bar that we went to the day before yesterday" he said as he started to look for Rei number on his phone. "Why?" Tala asked looking a baffled since Bryan never suggested places to go. "Because Rei called me and asked if we could show up." "Oh…" Tala trailed off with a nod an amused smirk working it's to his lips, "You better stop while you're ahead Ivanov" Bryan growled as he tied his boots. "Yeah sure Bryan let's go to this party your Chinese friend is having, it should be fun" Tala grinned putting a lot of emphasis on friend. "Shut up Ivanov" Bryan grumbled as he stood and stretched. "Well let's go ahead and drop off our crap and meet up with Rei" Tala said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and holding a powerade in the other as he took a drink. Kai nodded and followed Tala's lead a smirk on his lips as he thought about having the redhead to himself for the first time in a couple of weeks since more than likely Bryan would end up staying with his little Chinese friend.

"Come on Bryan" Tala whined tapping his foot in front of Bryan who was till sitting on the bench "You're the one that wants to go and you're still sitting there." "Calm down red you're not going to die if you wait for a couple of minutes" Bryan smirked as he stood and slung his bag over his shoulders and gestured the redhead to start walking. "Finally!" he said exasperatedly and started walking to the locker room doors where a lot of the players were already walking out.

IERNAYRB/BRYANREI

"Rei would you stop drinking" Lee said as he grabbed the fifth shot vodka out his best friend's hand. "Lee I'm not drunk okay it's just been four" Rei protested his eyes subtly moving towards the entrance. "Yeah well by you drinking like a maniac isn't going to get whoever you're for here faster" Lee said and downed the drink himself grinning when Rei shot him a dirty look.

"He would call me Lee, he said he would" Rei said as he let out a sigh of complete misery. "Do you really actually need a shag that bad?" Lee asked "Because there are plenty of pretty good looking guys around here who are just waiting to jump you." Rei for the first time actually looked around the bar and noticed that a lot of men there were looking him some more obvious than others.

"Are you calling me a whore Lee?" Rei asked when he looked back at the dark haired man beside him. "No but your way of dressing says otherwise" Lee said glancing down at his friend's clothing. Rei looked down as well. Tight, too tight jeans clung to his shapely legs and lower hips, an almost see through very tight black long sleeved shirt stopped just above his bellybutton where his ring was glinting black and gold, a gold necklace hung around his neck, all his earrings were put in place and his hair was once again put into a high ponytail. "So basically you're calling me a whore" Rei concluded when he looked at Lee's more relaxed clothes jeans and a button down shirt. Lee sighed and looked at the raven haired teen once more. "Rei you just dress a little over the edge okay. I'm not saying you're a whore hell you just tease which is fine but sometimes you do give me the impression of a tiger in heat" Lee said as he nodded to the bartender who handed him a drink.

Rei bit his lip and ordered a cocktail drink and looked back at the entrance of the bar and smiled slightly when he saw a redhead walk in. "Hey Lee they're here" he said turning to his best friend who nodded in acknowledgement and briefly glanced back at Rei's obsession. "Which one is it? The redhead?" Lee asked turning to the golden eyed teen who was drinking his cocktail "No it's the one with lilac hair" he nodded towards where Bryan was sitting and talking to the waiter. "Ah I see so are you going to go over there or what?" Lee asked an amused smirk working its way onto his lips. "Yeah in just a minute though" Rei said his voice slightly shaky as he finished his drink.

The bartender sat a blue drink in front of him and handed him a piece of paper "This is from that man over there" he said nodding to where Bryan was. Rei smiled at Bryan who just smirked at him and took the drink taking a small sip before opening the note.

So where's the party? By the way Tala says you look 'absolutely eatable.' –Bryan

Rei giggled and looked over at Lee was reading the note also. "Hmm so I guess we should head into the back?" "Yeah I'll meet you there" Rei said as he grabbed his drink and walked over to where the three Russians were sitting. "Hey I thought you were going to call me" Rei said as he sat down beside Bryan who just smirked "I thought since you did the calling I didn't have to." "Smartass" Rei grumbled as he took a sip of his drink "But I did say after the message that you should call me" Rei cleared as he glared at Bryan. "Yeah well we already where to come besides it was amusing to see you through the window and looking so incredibly worried. Did you think we weren't going to come?" Bryan teased as Rei glared at him "Shut up! And the party since you asked" Rei threw the paper at him "Is in the back we're celebrating China's first victory!" Rei yelled with a huge grin on his face.

"Awesome mind if we can also celebrate Russia's first win?" Tala asked as he grinned at he raven haired teen "Yeah sure come on we've been waiting for long enough" Rei said and grabbed Bryan's hand to pull him out of the chair momentarily enjoying the warmth of the Russian's hand. "Let's go Kai" Tala said enthusiastically as he tugged on his lover's hand. Both of the younger males dragged the older two into the back where music could be heard and a lot of cheering and shouting as well.

"Wow you guys really know how to throw a party" Tala commented as he grabbed a beer off the counter that was always being refilled with more beer. "Yeah unfortunately if you want quality drinks you have to pay otherwise the beer is free" Rei said "And sorry but we're really big fans of the Korean groups 1Tym and Fly to the Sky so expect a lot of their music during the night." The three Russians nodded as they heard the music in background. "Hey can you guys get like techno type music?" Tala asked as he felt the beat of the current Korean rap song that was playing. "Yeah we have a lot of the DDR soundtracks" Rei grinned as he bobbed his head to the music.

"Awesome come on Kai let's mingle I wanna dance also" Tala said grabbing Kai's hand and dragging him into the crowd.

"They are so not going to 'mingle' as Tala puts it" Bryan said as he drank his beer. "Yeah their tongues are going to mingle" Rei giggled as he turned around to face Bryan. "So do you wanna 'mingle'?" Rei teased though his eyes were beginning to glow. "Sure particularly to this song" Bryan said as he recognized a song that was played in America a lot. "I didn't know you guys also heard English rap" "We do and Usher is one of the few we do listen to" Rei said as the two moved into the small crowd that was moving sensually to the beat.

"Chinese brat" Bryan growled when Rei began to move to the music steadily moving closer to him. "Russian asshole" Rei retaliated with a smirk as he circled his arm around the other's neck. The two moved to the music their hands moving around. Bryan's stopping on Rei's slim hips where they squeezed them when Rei would grind against him. The heat in the room was beginning to take its effect on Rei as the song changed to a faster song in which where Bryan pulled him closer. Tightening his hold around his neck Rei looked up at who was looking down at him with moonlight eyes.

Slowly Rei moved up his hands moving up into the sweat slicked lilac hair. "Do you want me?" he asked in Bryan's ear. The lilac hair's only response was to tug him closer and one of his hands to go down his thigh squeezing every once in a while. Rei moaned and arched against Bryan as heat began to rise inside him. "What do you think my answer is?" Bryan asked as he nipped just under his ear. Rei's eyes fluttered and he looked into almost silver eyes with his own now molten gold orbs and without nay hesitation Bryan had pulled him into a searing kiss that burn him to core.

Slowly moving out of the crowd Rei led Bryan to the back exit of the bar. Their heated bodies slammed into the wall apposite of the bar and they proceeded to kiss frantically, Bryan's hands working their way under Rei's shirt as Rei's nimble fingers worked on Bryan's button down shirt.

"Not here Bryan" Rei moaned as Bryan sucked on his neck making sure to leave a mark. "Then where because my hotel room is off limits until tomorrow" Bryan growled pulling away from Rei's neck to look into lust ridden eyes. "My hotel room...Lee…I told Lee to tell everyone to stay out" Rei panted and whimpered as Bryan pulled away from him completely. "Well come on or do you change your mind?" Bryan asked looking at Rei who was still leaning against the wall. "Come on" Rei said and grabbed Bryan's hand and led him to the street where he quickly hailed a cab and in very broken German asked to go to his hotel.

After paying the cab driver both made their way into the hotel and into an empty elevator. Both quickly proceeded to ravish each other's mouths as they waited for the elevator to ding.

Almost running down the hall Rei opened the door to the suite and was quickly shoved in. Bryan turned around and quickly locked all the locks on the door and then walked towards where Rei was already discarding his jewelry on the nearby coffee table. "You better not take off that bellybutton ring" Bryan said as he saw Rei's hand move down to the black and gold ball sitting in his bellybutton. "Okay then what are you waiting for?" he asked as he moved slowly to his bed. "Waiting for you to hurry up and get on your bed so I can shag you" Bryan growled watching as Rei turned to look at him. "What if I don't know which one is my bed?" "Then I'll shag you on this one" Bryan picked him up and threw him on the nearest bed that was Kevin's but Rei's thought of telling him it wasn't the right one was out of his mind as he was kissed senseless by the Russian. "How much do you want me?" Bryan asked as he nipped his neck. "I want you…I want you so badly…"

* * *

WHAT! Oooh cliffhanger..sort of. Well guys tell what you thought it would be greatly appreciated. Now I want to know should I up the rating to M and add the lemon? Or do I just leave it to your imagination?

Well review please and tell me if I made any mistakes k? Well until next time see ya and love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Um...hides behind Wolflover7. Don't come near me.

Listen please hold your ponies! I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. I really am and I've wanted to for a while now but my schedule would not let me or more like marching band would not let me. BUT now marching season is over so my updates will come more regularly like every week or so depending on how I feel and all.

Now on to better things like after getting much reviews asking for lemons (you pervs XP) I conseided and wrote a lemon though it is a very weak lemon just so you know BUT it is a lemon.

Warnings...yadda yadda yadda...lemon...sex...blah you get the point already I'm sure.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?...sigh...I guess...I DON"T OWN BEYBLADE!...happy now?

READ ENJOY & REVIEW!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 4 A Date or What?

Rolling over and reaching out Rei grumbled when his arm made contact with a cold bed. Slowly he opened his eyes and quickly shut them when the dreaded sunlight hit him in the face. He groaned and rolled over facing away from the sun only to have his widen at the shot of pain in his lower back. "Ow…ow…" he whimpered laying hand on his lower back and wincing at the throb of pain.

"Do you always wake up this late?" Rei looked up and momentarily glared and then dropped his face when he felt more pain in his back. "Leave me alone, what time is it anyway?" he asked looking up at the lilac haired man standing at the bathroom door. "Quarter to eleven, why?" Bryan asked walking over to the bed Rei momentarily taking in the naked form before looking up to his face. "Just wondering if you could stay longer" he grinned as the man sat on the side of the bed. "Yeah why didn't get enough of me last night?" Bryan smirked when he saw Rei wince as he tried to sit up. "Oh I got plenty I just want more" Rei murmured as he crawled slowly into the older man's arms. "Insatiable Chinese brat" "Russian asshole" Rei retaliated with a grin as he ran his fingers down the man's chest stopping for a few seconds to pinch a nipple before laying a soft kiss on his chest.

Bryan smiled slightly before pulling the younger man into a kiss, molding their mouths together. Rei moaned softly as Bryan's tongue slipped past his lips and proceeded to remap his mouth again. Slowly Bryan wrapped his arms around the smaller man's body and pulled him closer. "Want to take a bath?" he asked breathlessly when he pulled away from the kiss. "I'd love a bath" Rei murmured kissing Bryan's cheek with a smile.

Nodding Bryan picked Rei up smirked when he heard the Chinese squeak in protest. "Bryan put me down, I can walk you know" "Not from where I'm standing you can't" Bryan murmured as he ran hand over the small of Rei's back where it still throbbed with pain. Wincing Rei glared but gave up as he wrapped his arms around Bryan's neck. "So what do you want to do after our soak?" Rei asked as Bryan lowered him unto the floor. "Fuck all day?" Bryan suggested with a smirk. "How bout after we go out and before that we eat. How's that sound?" Rei asked as he gingerly walked to the jacuzzi tub and put a hand into the warm water.

"You know it would feel better if you actually got in" Bryan said with amusement as he stepped into the large tub. "Smartass" Rei grumbled but quickly climbed in after Bryan had settled. Rei murmured softly as the warm water soothed his sore back. "Feels good doesn't it?" Bryan asked as he reached for the sponge and dragged it along the water before bringing it up and running it over the raven hair's shoulders. Rei moaned and wrapped his arms around Bryan closing his eyes as the softness of the sponge ran across his back soothing the pain.

Slowly Rei began to move his arms from around the lilac haired man's neck and slowly brought them down his fingers ghosting over a particularly vicious bite mark. Bryan inhaled deeply as Rei continued to run his finger over that bite mark "If you don't stop we wont be getting out of here for a quite a while" he warned as he felt that fire begin to burn. "Mmm…sounds absolutely great to me" Rei murmured as he leant over and captured one of Bryan's nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it his teeth biting gently on it occasionally.

Bryan chuckled and dropped the sponge and raked his hands down the tan skin one hand moving down to massage Rei's behind. Rei pulled away with a moan as a finger penetrated him. "You want me Rei?" Bryan asked as his other began stroke Rei fast rising erection. "God yes…" Rei gasped as Bryan added another finger. "That's good then" the moonlight eyes began to shine with a light.

Helping Rei sit up he guided the raven hair unto his erection both moaning as pleasure coursed it's way through their beings. "Oh Bryan…." Rei moaned as he slowly lifted himself up and impaled himself as he began to set a pace.

"Hmm...you're so tight Rei" Bryan growled as he lifted his hips to meet Rei's as they came down "Even after last night." "Hmmm…" Rei hummed as he closed his eyes as Bryan's mouth latched unto his neck. They're movement becoming frantic but it was not enough to give them release. "Oh Bryan I… need more" he gasped as he slammed himself down hard on Bryan's erection. "I gotcha" Bryan murmured his hand moving towards the faucet to release the water.

Once the water was drained enough Bryan sat straight and wrapped his arms around Rei stopping his movements for a moment. Rei gladly wrapped his arm around the other man's neck as Bryan reversed the position. Letting go of Bryan Rei held unto the edge of the tub as Bryan began to slam into his making him cry out every single time. "Oh god…oh….Bryan…Bryan….hmmm…" Reaching down Rei began to stroke himself arching off the tub for a second as the pleasure ran up his spine and then back down settling painfully in his aching erection. Stroking himself harder as Bryan's thrusts became harder and faster Rei lost all ability of speech only occasionally letting out a groan.

"Cum for me Rei…cum" Bryan groaned as he frantically slammed into Rei his cock ready to burst. Rei murmured something incoherent and then screamed as Bryan's hand squeezed his arousal painfully hard making him cum almost violently. The intense feeling of Rei clamping his walls around made Bryan go over the edge as he spilled inside of Rei.

Both collapsed unto the wet tub Bryan still deep inside Rei. "Hmm…hmmm…that was good" Rei murmured as he reached up with a shaky hand to draw the taller man into a kiss.

Rei pulled away from the kiss as Bryan's cock began to come alive again feeling him up once more "Ready for round one hundred and something?" he teased laying his head against the tub back rest, golden eyes shining with lust once more. "What do you think?" Bryan growled as he pulled the raven hair into another searing kiss "But before we do let's move somewhere else it's too cramped in here" he said gesturing to the tub. Lifting Rei who still sheathed him Bryan tumbled unto the tiled floor where both proceeded to ravage each other until they had no strength left.

IERNAYRB/BRYANREI 

"I'm so going to feel this tomorrow" Rei grimaced as he ran a finger over a particularly dark hickey. "Hmm but you weren't complaining when I was giving it to you" Bryan commented as he buttoned up his shirt one eyes trained over the raven hair. "Hey no comments from the peanut gallery" Rei mock glared at Bryan through the mirror. "Tch…whatever" Bryan said as he walked up behind the Chinese and put his hands on Rei's jean clad hips. "So you ready to go?' "Yeah let's go I'm starving" Rei said as he leaned against the Russian's broad chest.

Bryan smirked and lead the way out of the hotel room making sure to throw the 'Do not disturb' sign on the floor inside the room. "You actually put that thing up on the door?" Rei asked in astonishment. "What did you think that I was actually going to have some idiot walk in while I had my way with you?" Bryan asked with a raised eyebrow. "No need to get defensive" Rei murmured as they walked into the elevator which held another couple who looked just like they did ready to eat out an entire restaurant.

"So where do you want to eat?" Rei asked as he snuggled close to the Russian as the two walked. "Shit I don't know. How bout something simple like…." "Let's go there" Rei said for a moment sounding like a little kid as he pointed to a kid's party place. "You're so weird" Bryan chuckled as the two crossed the street towards the place. "It's kind of like Chucky 'E Cheeses in America" Bryan said as he observed the amount of games inside along with little kids eating pizza.

"You wanna go? I bet I can beat you at air hockey" Rei grinned as he moved faster towards the doors. "Yeah right kitten we'll see who beats who" Bryan smirked as he walked in after the Chinese who made a-be line to the line to get pizza. "What kind of pizza do you like?" Rei asked looking back at Bryan. "It depends on who makes it" Bryan whispered into Rei's ear as his hand squeezed Rei's hips suggestively. "Pervert, no but seriously do you like pepperoni or cheese?" "I'll go with the pepperoni" Bryan said moving ahead of Rei so he could order.

After ten minutes of trying to get across through sign language and pointing the German kid behind the counter finally understood what the two wanted and nodded handing them a number and waving them away.

"I swear one more minute and I would have strangled that kid" Bryan growled with gritted teeth. "Well at least he understood in the end" Rei tried to calm him as they sat down at one of the few tables that was a two seater. "Tch…after ten minutes?" he raised an eyebrow "Okay so I wanted to throw him across the room but still you know…" Rei shrugged as he watched people go up for their orders of pizza.

To Rei's stomach it seemed like an eternity when their number appeared over the counter "Finally!" he yelled as he snatched the receipt from Bryan's hand and ran up to the counter to get the pizzas and drinks. "That hungry huh?" Bryan chuckled as he watched Rei set down the pizzas and drinks and immediately opened the first box. "Hey I haven't eaten since after the game yesterday so I'm entitled to eating like a pig right now" Rei said as he grabbed a piece of pizza and stuffed almost half of it into his mouth.

Bryan chuckled as he watched Rei's blissful expression as he chewed on his pizza. "Are you nearing orgasm yet Rei?" Bryan asked as he took a sip of his beer. Rei choked a little as he blushed and glared over Bryan. "Hey shut up" he muttered glancing around the room relieved that no one understood or heard them. "You were the one moaning over there not me" Bryan said as he took a bite and smirked over at the blushing raven hair who sat glaring at him.

Pouting Rei ate the rest of his pizza this time making sure he wasn't making any erotic noises. "You really disappointed me. I was looking forward to hearing you moan every time you bit into the pizza" Bryan chuckled as he observed Rei over his own piece. "Are you going to let me eat in peace or what?" Rei asked now annoyed since the other seemed to enjoy making more fun of him than eating. "I was teasing Rei, don't start pouting because I'll have to do something about it" he smiled lightly licking his lips suggestively. Rei gulped and nodded grabbing his Sprite and taking a huge gulp of it and dived into the box for another piece of pizza.

"So we got enough tokens to play any game in this place, where do we start?" Rei said as he looked around the arcade. "I think I remember you saying something about beating me at air hockey" Bryan said walking over to an air hockey table that was currently occupied. "Oh I will" Rei said and moved after him both taking their places beside each other as they waited their turn.

Rei frowned as the neon yellow puck flashed past him into the little slit under his hand adding another point to Bryan's score. "What kitten no luck today?" he teased from across the table. "I'll show you…Zhopa" he growled and grabbed the puck and send it sailing across the table towards the goal.

Their game took a while since neither had scored for a while and soon people were beginning to shout their disapproval and what they thought might be for them to hurry up and finish the game. "Let's finish this" Rei grinned as he sent the puck sailing fast down the table only to have stopped and send right back at him. He groaned when the yellow puck disappeared under the slit making him frown as the lights began to blink announcing a winner.

"Awe don't be a sore looser Rei" Bryan said as he wrapped his arms around the raven hair's shoulders. "It's just a kid's game" he murmured bending down "We can always go play games for…big kids" he murmured his voice dropping an octave making it sound husky. Rei trembled as the hot breath graced his neck making him close his eyes his breathe catching in his throat. "Bryan…not here" Rei said as Bryan licked his neck teasingly sending a blush to his cheeks and his eyes to look around to see if anyone had seen that.

"Calm down I'm not going to fuck you here in the middle of an arcade" Bryan chuckled as he away slightly "I'm not much of an exhibitionist." "Well that makes me feel much better" Rei turned around his words dripping with sarcasm. "It should so what other game?" Bryan said as he pocketed the tickets he had gotten from the air hockey. "I don't know you choose" Rei as he found too many things to choose from. "Let's try that one" Bryan said pointing to game machines with different games on them. "I remember this game Mrs. Pac-Man" Rei grinned as he put in his tokens and quickly started to play.

"Old school huh? I liked those too but I'm more of Galaga person" Bryan nodded at Rei choice as he took the machine beside him.

Beating as many levels as they could and collecting lines of tickets for prizes Bryan and Rei those machines their hands and fingers hurting from pushing buttons for so long. "I think I have enough to get something" Bryan said as they walked to prize counter where the machine counted all your tickets and gave you a receipt.

"Not bad three thousand sixty four" Bryan muttered and looked over at Rei "How many did you get?" "Three thousand two" the Chinese answered taking his receipt and looking at the prizes displayed.

Both separated as they looked at what the place had to display. Bryan's attention was caught by a soccer ball with the Russian emblem and flag and he got it still having plenty of tickets left to buy some other things.

Nodding at his 'purchases' Bryan looked up to search for thee Chinese who had disappeared a little while ago getting his own little things. He moved towards where he had last seen him and spotted him by the fountain drinks getting another drink of Sprite. "Hey thought you'd left" "Don't lie to me you were way too busy with your little things to notice me" Rei said as he turned around to greet moonlit eyes. "Whatever kitten" Bryan smirked and drew the younger one into a kiss "So are you done?" "Yep" Rei answered lifting up a bag with grin. "Then let's leave all these little runts are getting on my nerves" Bryan said as he led the way out of the building.

"So where to now?" Rei asked looking up at the lilac haired man as they walked. "What time is it?" Bryan muttered as he fished his phone out of his pocket blinking as he saw the large amount of missed calls, text messages and voice mails. Closing the phone he looked down at Rei who had turned his attention to the people milling about the city most of which were foreigners.

"Rei I have to go" Bryan said as he grabbed Rei's hand and steered him out of the way of a light pole. "Why?" "My friends have been looking for me, more out of how was my lay instead of if I'm okay" he chuckled making Rei blush a little.

They both continued to walk in amiable silence towards Rei's hotel. "So what exactly was today anyway? A date? Or what?" Rei asked as they both moved towards a little dark corner outside the entrance of the hotel. "I guess you can call it a date. After all I did get you a gift" "What?" Rei frowned and looked at Bryan to check that he was being serious. "Here I thought you might really like it" Bryan said handing Rei a little box.

Rei looked skeptical but took the box and opened. He grinned seeing the belly button ring sitting snuggly inside. The ball had the Russian emblem which he didn't exactly care for but since Bryan was a Russian supporter he'd wear it. "Its pretty truth be told I wasn't expecting anything" Rei said as he looked up at Bryan with a smile. "I kind of figured that" "Now I feel bad because I didn't get you anything" Rei pouted as he looked down at the cement ground.

"You can give me something that I'll really like you know" Bryan said, a raven eyebrow rising up inquiringly. "Like what?" "How bout a blow job?" Rei let out a huff air and turned his face. "Eh…I think not" "I was only kidding sheesh but you can give me a kiss" he said moving closer to the raven haired Chinese. "Now that's a better suggestion" Rei murmured as Bryan captured his lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

Pulling away Bryan smiled slightly and caressed Rei's flushed cheek with his thumb. "So am I calling you or are you calling me?" Rei asked as he kissed the palm of Bryan's hand. "I'll call sometime tomorrow" the lilac haired man answered before laying another kiss on the Chinese's lips. "Alright I'll be waiting" Rei smiled as Bryan pulled away from his completely and took a step in the direction of his hotel. "See ya" was Bryan's reply as he walked away.

Rei smiled and leaned against the wall momentarily touching his lips before his hand trailed down to his neck where he felt the scrapes that Bryan had left with his teeth. He groaned "Oh I'll never hear the end of it from Kevin" and he walked inside the hotel moving towards the elevator with little enthusiasm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So what did you think? Good... bad.. it was so horrible I should never write again? Okay whatever but seriously tell me what you thought.

And you know what those statistics say the more reviews the faster updates will happen. XD

So...REVIEW!

Well see you next time. I love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey see I updated a lot sooner this time around. It looks like there will only be only a couple of chapters left. Yay I'm almost done. (does a happy dance) I'd like to thank all my reviewers for...obviously reviewing. XD

Warnings: Yadda...yadda...yadda...you all must know by now

Disclaimer: Yeah...uh huh...YES! I Finally own Beyblade...or not. I'm just joking! (runs away from lawyers) Wolflover save me!

READ ENJOY & REVIEW!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Chapter 5 Unintended Discoveries

"Hey Rei pass the ball man!" Rei kept on running his mind not completely in the game, the defender took the ball from him in a very un-clever way. "Alright stop this crap!" Tao yelled with a blow of his whistle. He marched up to Rei who was not feeling up to getting yelled at by someone who was shorter than him. "Rei what the fuck is running through your mind?! You know if that were an actual game that would have been a point to the other team right?!" Tao yelled as he walked up to the Chinese team captain.

Rei just sucked in his breathe but did not reply and instead put his hands on his hips as he looked away. Tao glared and turned around to address the team that had settled into a huddle as Tao yelled at Rei. "Alright let's try this again and Rei you're sitting this one out. Chowong take Rei's spot" he said pointing at one of the reserve forwards.

Rei rolled his eyes but still handed over his green sash to the other as he ran up to him.

Rei sat by the sideline squirting water into his mouth as he watched the others play. He understood that he had been an idiot for keeping the ball and not passing it but it still didn't make him feel better that he had called Bryan like twenty times and the Russian had not bothered to return any of his calls at all. It was probably the most important thing that bothered him and it bothered him to know that was what bothered him most.

Was that night just like Lee had said another good lay with an added bonus? A one-night stand? He lowered his head in between his knees and closed his eyes. He was tired of thinking about it but he couldn't make himself forget and it was causing his soccer skills to go to shit and more than likely cause his captaincy to be taken away from him and handed to someone else. He sighed and let himself fall back unto the spongy Astroturf his mind going in circles about Bryan, the World Cup, the pressure, everything.

Practice ended on not such a good note for him. As the whistle rang through the space and Tao called everyone for a meeting before they left. "Alright the line up for the next match will be Chowong, Kevin, Lee…" Tao put down his clip board and looked around the team specifically avoiding Rei's enraged golden ones. "Alright guys we need to secure another victory otherwise we're going to be hard pressed in order to move up. France has a leg up now since they played the US and beat them with a pretty high score moving them up a lot on the scale." He paused momentarily for everyone to nod that they understood. "Now we're facing the US and so far everyone has either tied or beaten them and odds look good right now but you never know what the future holds. So until then keep in mind that if we loose we go home. That's all I wanted to say, you are all dismissed" he said and out of as everyone dispersed to get their things.

"Rei come here I'd like to speak with you for a moment" Tao called from where he was holding and looking at his clipboard. Rei sighed and rolled his eyes as he dropped his bag and walked over to his coach. "Listen I don't give a shit what was running through your head and I don't care to hear about it but tomorrow you throw another ball away you're going to be taken permanently off the starting line-up and you will loose your captaincy. I can't have a captain that doesn't know how to pass the ball." He said looking seriously at Rei. Rei opened his mouth but Tao quickly cut him off "I don't wanna hear it. Tomorrow I will give you another chance to redeem yourself. If you blow it well I'm sorry. You may leave" Tao said and turned away from Rei who nodded and walked away to pick up his bag and walked into the locker rooms where everyone was cheering and acting like complete fools.

Rei sat down and dug through his bag and pulled out his phone and only to frown at seeing no missed calls or messages. Sighing he threw the phone into his bag and grabbed a towel and soap and walked into the showers.

IERNAYRB/BRYANREI

Practices had been hard way too hard and had been leaving him with little to no energy to do anything else. He sat down on the bench and looked at his phone noticing another missed call with voice mail attached. He sighed and put the phone back in his back. He couldn't afford to have distractions when they had a match the next day. He put the phone away and went to the showers joining his friends under the steaming water.

"Fucking crap I'm so tired" Tala whined as they walked down the street the light breeze ruffling his red hair. "Speak for yourself Ivanov" Bryan growled as he felt another vibration in his pocket. He grabbed the phone and opened to see that it was Rei again. He sighed and closed it again and putting it into his pocket.

"Why are you ignoring him?" Tala asked sending a look at Bryan. "I can't afford any distractions the night before a deciding match" he said refusing to look into the other's piercing blue eyes. "That's a load of bullshit Kuznetsov" Kai muttered as he leveled a red glare on the moonlight eyed man. "Well guess what Hiwatari it's none of your business if I want to talk to the stupid Chinese brat or not" he said glaring at he Kai before walking ahead and getting onto the bus that had pulled up at the corner the other two Russians following him but not saying anything else to him.

Bryan sat down and let out a sigh as he watched the lights outside and felt his phone vibrate once more. He fished it out only to shake his head "Sorry Rei but I can't deal with you right now. Unlike me you don't have to worry about a deciding match" he whispered softly and tucked the phone back into his pocket.

NAYRBIER/REIBRYAN

Rei let out an anguished cry as he threw himself back onto his bed tears of frustration slipping down his cheeks. "You bastard" he whispered shakily as he squeezed his phone almost to breaking point. "You fucking lying bastard."

Today he had gotten back onto the field narrowly since Chowong had messed up one the plays really bad. He was happy about that but not nearly enough to get Bryan out of his mind. For all the mantras he repeated in his head he could not stop thinking about the lilac haired Russian and he was increasingly becoming insane with the fact that he didn't know why.

Laying there for whatever time he had he sat up and decided he needed to get a drink or something to make hi feel better. He was glad that Kevin and Lee had gone out to eat and Sheng had gone to one the other guy's rooms to watch a movie.

Grabbing his key Rei grabbed a light jacket and walked out of the room and headed down stairs. Walking onto the street Rei breathed in a breath of fresh air and sighed as it seemed to calm him. He continued to make his way down to the bar.

Walking in he wasn't surprised to find the place almost empty. Of course it was the night before some of the deciding matches and most of the people that came were soccer players. He walked up to the bar where the man was cleaning the counter and watching the TV at the same time. Getting the man's attention Rei asked for a drink and laid down his money on the counter as the prepared it.

"Why are you here?" "Huh?" Rei asked raised an eyebrow in question. "You play soccer right?" the bar tender asked "Yes I do" Rei answered with a nod as he took a sip of his drink. "Then why not resting before match?" "Because I feel restless and I needed something to calm me some" Rei answered hoping the man understood. The man nodded and then looked behind Rei when the door shot loudly. "Listen maybe it not good idea for getting drunk why not…" the man searched for a word "…um…sleep with someone?" Rei blinked at the man and took in his profile.

The man was handsome he noticed typical German features grey bluish eyes and dirty blond hair. "What are you saying?" Rei asked setting the drink down to look at him properly "You sleep with someone instead of getting drunk" the man answered leaning against the counter as he smiled at Rei. Rei blinked in bemusement before he began to smile "Are you asking me to sleep with you?" Rei asked with a slight grin. The man smirked slightly before leaning over the counter "Maybe how old are you?" he asked looking a little worried. "I'm eighteen" Rei answered "And how old are you?" "Twenty-five" Rei smiled slightly as he considered the offer "I guess it would be better than getting drunk the night before a match though I wasn't going to get drunk." The guy rolled his eyes as he heard that line "That's what they all say and then they get drunk anyway and then I have to call the police to come pick them up" the guy he looked around the bar noticing that the other two men that had been there had left.

"So what's your name?" Rei asked as he watched him turn off all the TVs and going to the back "My name is Eric. Your name is?" "Rei" the raven haired answered as he followed Eric's form as he straightened out the room. "Well I'm all done" Eric murmured as he dumped the beer cans into the nearest trashcan. "Don't you usually stay open later?" Rei asked as he stood from the stool he had been sitting at. "Yes but since tonight there is no business I can close earlier but tomorrow I don't' think we're going to close at all" Eric answered easily as went to the back. "Are you taking the offer or not?" he asked after making sure the back doors were locked. "I don't know how good are you?" Rei asked with a grin as he walked up German. "I'd say I'm good but I don't know where you've been so I don't know if I'm up to your standards or not" he said with smirk as he reached out to touch a lock of golden hair.

Rei closed his eyes feeling the caress on his cheek "I'm taking it" the Chinese whispered looking up at the German's slate colored eyes. Smirking Eric trailed a hand to back of Rei's neck and drew him into a kiss. "Just because I always ask, are you clean?" Eric asked moving away from the kiss. "Completely and utterly clean in both meanings of the word" Rei smiled "And I think we're heading towards your place or wherever you wan tot take me. My hotel room is busy you know" "I understand that" Eric said and both made they're way out of the bar.

IERNAYBR/BRYANREI

Bryan stormed into the hotel room alarming his other companions. "What's wrong with you?" Tala asked raising a finely red eyebrow at Bryan. "Nothing's wrong" he growled and sat down in a chair and exhaled loudly. "Bullshit what happened or what did you see?" Tala asked having a feeling this had something to with Bryan's new found infatuation with the Chinese fan they had met.

Bryan sighed loudly knowing Tala was not going to leave him in peace so he answered as bluntly as possible. "I saw Rei." Tala blinked in confusion "Okay so you should be happy not fuming like an angry bull" "I saw him making out with some other guy in the park" Bryan elaborated sending a frigid glare at Tala who didn't seem to be affected by it. "I think you have nothing to be mad about" Tala sat back down facing the TV once more." "What?" Bryan yelled glaring at the back of the Russian's chair. "Hey you never returned any of Rei's calls I think he's entitled to actually look for someone else when the other one ignores him" Tala answered calmly as he flipped through channels not finding anything remotely interesting at that point.

Bryan chose not to retort back since Tala had caught him in a downright corner. He had not returned any of the Chinese's calls. Plus it was not like they were boyfriends or anything. He closed his eyes trying to get rid of that feeling that had been manifesting within him ever since he took the Chinese to bed.

"You know Bryan I may be wrong yet check this out" Tala said glancing over at the Russian before turning up the TV although he didn't understand a word of German they were both glad to have the English subtitles on the bottom but that didn't really matter anyway. Bryan moved closer when he saw China's last game which had ended in a stale mate.

His moonlight eyes widened at what he saw. The announcers were talking rapidly and commenting on the next day's match up between the US and China, but what really surprised him was that they announced the names of the starters. Rei Kon was one of them. He couldn't help but glare at the TV as he remembered that the Chinese had never mentioned anything about being part of the Chinese team at all just that he was a supporter.

"Bryan you know I may be wrong but do you think that he knew about you being on the starting line up for our team and you know…decided to take advantage…" Tala trailed off uncertainly as he looked over at Bryan after the anchor moved onto the US team. Bryan tightened his jaw as he thought but decided it was too much for one night. "Whatever" he muttered moving to his bag and getting some clothes to go and take a shower and get some needed rest.

NAYRBIER/REIBRYAN

Rei sat back against the wall as he watched the news. Russia had been defeated 2 to 0 and what lay heavily was that Bryan was on the team. 'Why didn't he tell me he was on the Russian team' he thought as he idly played with the end of his jersey. He sighed and looked at the clock mounted on the wall, only ten minutes before there own fate was decided if they tied they were out if they won they stayed in and if they lost they go home same as if they tie.

Stiffly he stood up and made his way towards the door where Tao had called everyone and were ready to go out and start the game.

The game went by like in surreal motion, like he was watching himself play it felt so unreal. Only when the refs blew there whistles did his dream like state lift. He looked up only to come to painful realization that they had tied, both teams would be going home in just a few days time. Holding frustrated tears he walked up to the US team's forward Brian McBride(1) and smiled and traded jerseys as was the tradition.

Clearing off the field Rei was the first back in the locker rooms. He did not even wait for Tao to come and talk to them he just went straight to take a shower.

He heard the other's banter after Tao had come and talked to them. Some of them were content others were not happy but there was nothing they could do about it now. Ignoring Lee's attempts to pull him into conversation Rei quickly finished taking a shower and walked back out into the locker room only to find his way blocked by Tao who looked anything but happy.

"You know Rei I could have taken you off the field when you caused our first turn over but I decided against it it's soccer after all sometimes the ball doesn't go where you want it to go. And then…I don't know…quite frankly your mind must have been incredibly cluttered when you completely missed the pass that Lee had sent to you especially when you were in the right position to score a goal" Tao sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Rei I really don't and I won't blame it on you for our blunder in this match. I should have done better of coaching the others to not depend solely on the star player. So I hope you get plenty of rest since it really looks like you need it and I'll see you at the next World Cup tryouts." The man walked away and headed to the coach's lounge for a meeting with the other assistants.

Sighing he walked to his bag and quickly took out his clothes. As he dressed tears streamed down his cheeks he wasn't sure from what exactly though. Not having won this match, Bryan not returning his calls, his one-night stand with Eric turning into something he didn't like at all, him finding out that Bryan was on the Russian team the possibilities were endless. Dressed and ready to go he sat down and fished his phone out of his bag hoping to maybe have had a call. Seeing that there was no missed he stuffed the phone into his jeans pocket and looked towards where Lee and some others made their way out of the showers. "Hey Lee I'll see you guys outside" he called with a slight tremor in his voice as he grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room.

Walking out he sighed a little feeling the fresh breeze run through his wet hair. He slowly made his way to sit at a bench. Having his head down he bumped into someone which snapped him out of dazed like state. He looked up to meet angry moonlight colored eyes.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

1. Brian McBride is an actual soccer player and he did participate in this year's Soccer World Cup 2006. And he is one of the forwards for the United States team. I don't own the man...I have never even met the man.

I really do hope you all enjoyed that. I seem to remember someone asking me about how they were going to find out about which teams they played for and now they've find out.

Next chapter ...nah I'm not gonna tell ya'll what's gonna happen but I will say this it will either end on bad terms or happy terms depends on how I'm feeling. XD

Hehe I'll make ya'll suffer thinking about if they are going to talk it out and get in good terms again and become lovers. Fight and never talk to each other again. Or get on good term but never see each other again...ah...the endless possibilities.

Lay down some hints people it's up to ya'll you know. I like to make my readers happy so tell me which one sounds good to you. And that means...

REVIEW! (clears throat) excuse me. Well please leave lovely reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay as many of you know FanFiction had some problems so I couldn't log on for nothing and then I logged on but it wouldn't let me upload anything until now so please forgive me for the late update and the end chapter should be up in a little while.

Warnings: blah..blah...blah you know all know

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade otherwise...it wouldn't be a kid show if it was owned by me. XP

Read Enjoy & REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 6 Confrontations 

"Br…Bryan" Rei stuttered a he stumbled back away from the taller Russian. "Rei" the lilac haired man nodded and ran a critical eye over his figure before looking back up to the Chinese "I hope you had an enjoyable match" he said seriously not a trace of malice or sarcasm in his voice. "As much as I could" Rei answered trying to smile but failed miserably. "Come on Rei let's go to park" he said turning and walking towards the bus stop not once looking back if Rei was following.

Sighing Rei gripped his bag and moved to catch up to the Russian ahead of him. On the surface he was dreading talking to the Russian but deep down he just wanted to kiss him. Sitting in the same seat both did not speak to each other until they had stopped at the park and got off.

"It's nice isn't it?" Bryan asked quietly as they walked towards one of the paths. "Yeah it is" Rei agreed as he looked around the park noticing that there weren't many people out. Rei followed Bryan along the path that he had chosen not much thinking about where they were more along the lines of what the Russian wanted to do to him. "What this all about Bryan?" he finally asked.

Bryan stopped and looked back at the raven haired before he answered "I just wanted to ask you one thing" "And that would be…" Rei trailed off as he waited for Bryan to ask the question. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you were on the Chinese team?" "What are you talking about?" Rei asked starting to feel confused. "Don't take me to be a fucking fool Rei! Why didn't you tell me you were on the Chinese team?" Bryan glared at the raven haired. "Well excuse me your highness" Rei growled out sarcastically "I didn't think that I needed to tell you everything about my personal life!"

"I not asking that of you, I'm only asking why you didn't tell me the truth when I asked!" Bryan yelled out his hands clenching into tight fists. "You never asked me Bryan! Never!" Rei marched up to the Russian and pointed a finger into his chest. "Don't give me that bullshit Rei. That time at the bar before the first matches I asked if you were a fan or what? You told me yeah I'm here to watch my team."

Rei opened his mouth and took in a deep breath before he spoke "You are such a fucking liar Bryan! I never told you that I…I…just didn't tell you outright" he trailed remembering that he had avoided the question instead of answering it. "What, you didn't tell me outright? Тупоумный киец brat" he pushed back into Rei's face "You shut the fuck up you didn't tell me you were on the Russian team either!" Rei yelled his golden eyes narrowed on the lilac haired Russian. "That's because you never asked, idiot! I remember you mentioned it to Tala about us Russians but you never asked if we were fans or what? So that's your fault!" Bryan shot back before turning away and walking away from the Chinese. "You are such a bastard Kuznetsov!" Rei yelled as he began to follow the other.

"I called you Bryan." "Yeah and your point is…" the moonlight eyed man said not turning to look at the Chinese. "You never returned any of my calls Bryan is there a reason why?" Rei said his voice starting to become hoarse from his earlier yelling. Bryan closed his eyes and let out a breath of air before answering "I couldn't deal with you at those moments Rei" "Why, because you were out drinking or something?" Rei asked hurt radiating through his voice. "You wish it were Rei and maybe this is where not telling each other that we were on the soccer teams failed us. I was at practice Rei every time you called I knew because I heard your messages but I was so tired I kept putting it off to talk to you." Rei said nothing in return but instead followed Bryan in silence. "You know if you were that tired you could have just sent me a text message or something" Rei murmured after a while "And would you have left me alone after that? Or would you have asked why?" Bryan asked as he turned off the path and walked into a clearing with a pond of water.

Rei stopped momentarily as he took in how beautiful this particular spot was. "Well?" "I…um…who wouldn't Bryan you say you're tired to anyone and they will ask 'oh why did you have a rough day or something?' You amaze me sometimes Bryan you're such a…arugh!" he yelled out his frustration.

Bryan ignored him in order to go and sit down by the pond's edge. "You show great devotion yourself Rei. You tell me you call me and you get mad because I didn't return any of your calls but yet you seek out other's company" Bryan said calmly "What?" Rei's expression turned into one of complete bewilderment. "Come on Rei don't act like the innocent princess, that doesn't work especially when I saw you with him. Did you enjoy being fucked by him Rei? Did you enjoy it because from what I could see, you were really having fun" sarcasm and bitterness coated Bryan's words like frosting to a piece of cake. "Bryan that's not…"Rei trailed off not being able to say what he wanted to say.

"Tell me and please just tell me the truth" Bryan's voice cut in sounding tired and emotionless "Did you actually let him fuck you?" "Br…Bryan please don't…" Rei began as his golden eyes began to glaze over with tears. "Just tell me Rei! Did you let him?" Bryan yelled turning around to face him. "YES! Yes I did let him fuck me!" Rei admitted tears slipping down his cheeks. Bryan just stared at Rei emotionlessly and then stood up and walked over to the crying raven hair. "I hope you enjoy your next conquest Rei because you sure conquered me" he whispered into the Chinese's ear before walking past him and out of the clearing.

"No Bryan please…don't leave…" Rei trailed off as he watched the lilac haired Russian walk away from him. "Please I'm sorry" he whispered pathetically as he collapsed to ground his hands digging into the soft dirt.

"I'm such a slut" he murmured to himself as he kneeled on the ground facing the pond, shame and disgust for himself rising in him like bile.

IERNAYRB/BRYANREI

Bryan walked all the way back into the city in a slight daze. He felt like something, a hole maybe a hole empty with nothing left inside. He walked in the direction which his subconscious took him.

He walked into the bar and immediately walked over to the bartender and asked for a cold beer.

"You can be such an idiot Bryan" Tala chastised him as he and Kai helped Bryan back to the hotel. "Shut up Red" Bryan said his voice strangely clear no hint of a slur or anything in it, the only thing giving away that he was drunk was him being supported by his two friends.

"Bryan what the hell happened?" Tala persisted as him and his lover both dragged their teammate into the hotel room. "You know Rei, that stupid little bitch was just using me the entire time. Cracks me up because I so totally fell for the stupid innocent act" Bryan chuckled humorlessly to himself as he was helped into his bed. "You know what else Tala he was actually the captain of the Chinese soccer team, it makes sense doesn't it?" he said as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"What do you think Kai?" Tala asked looking up to meet angered garnet eyes. "I'll be back in a few I shouldn't take long" "Kai where are you going?" Tala asked following the other to the door. "To take care of some business" "Kai please promise me you won't do anything you'll regret" Tala said his hand closing in around Kai's arm. Kai smirked and drew the redheaded Russian into a kiss before looking into his icy blues "I promise Tala" and then he turned and quickly walked out the door.

"Some promise that was" Tala said to himself "He wouldn't regret killing someone if he really wanted to kill him."

NAYRBIER/REIBRYAN

Kai walked quickly into the cool night air. He knew exactly where he was going he wasn't the captain of the Russian team for nothing. He knew where every of his teammates were at any given time and this time where one of his teammates and friend had been was no exception.

He walked down the path quickly hoping that the raven haired Chinese was still there. He walked into the clearing and he smirked seeing the hunched over figure sitting beside the pond staring into its ripple-less surface. "That water will never tell you who you really are" he startled the Chinese he noted because the soccer captain shot his head up. Rei sniffled and slowly stood up to face Kai "Is it not enough for him to make me cry he sent you also to make my life a living hell!" he yelled in desperation as more tears rushed down his cheeks. "I didn't come to do shit" Kai said calmly walking up to Rei.

"I do believe we never introduced ourselves properly my name's Kai Hiwatari Russia's team captain" he said looking into the Chinese's eyes. "Raymond Kon China's team captain" he said quietly and bowing his head slightly. "Let me ask you something captain to captain, how would you feel if someone from another team used another of your teammates like a toy?" Rei's eyes widened before looking away from the garnet pair "I never meant to hurt him. I was lonely and he never even called or text me back or something. I thought he just wanted a one night stand but he didn't leave like that, he said he'd keep in touch but I call him and he doesn't even answer one of my calls" Rei said as he wringed his hands together "I also felt used you know. I felt like a slut a piece of trash that's why I searched for some type of company. At first my intention was to go and have a couple of drinks at the bar but the bartender talked me out of it since it was yesterday night and I had to play today so he offered me a deal I just couldn't pass up at the time" Rei explained as he cried "And what was the deal?" Kai asked so far not showing any sympathy for the younger teen. "Sex no strings attached just plain sex" Rei answered in a whisper his eyes once again tearing up. "I now know that, that may have been the worst decision of my life."

"Listen Bryan is really hotheaded and something tells me he didn't let you explain" Kai reached out to wipe away at some of the tears cascading down his cheeks. Rei looked skeptically up at Kai "So it's not like you'll be able to make him believe me" he said quietly. "I know I can't but believe it or not I do care for my friends and I will not have him thinking the crap that he's thinking now" Kai said looking down at Rei. Rei nodded wiping his face a bit "I'm willing but what about Bryan?" Rei asked "come back here tomorrow around three in the afternoon" was all Kai said before turning around and walking towards the path. "Wait, are you sure he's going to be here?" Rei asked.

Kai just kept walking and just waved before turning into the path.

Rei bit his lip in thought before he sighed and walked onto the path. "Please Bryan, please be here tomorrow" he whispered looking back into the clearing where the pond water still lay as still as before.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Please please review it would make me very very very Happy. XD

Review! Until later!


	7. Chapter 7

YES! I am done finally! (grins widely) It has been a pleasure writing this fic. And it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for all you reviewers and also those who read but didn't review.

Warnings: LEMON! yeah wasn't planning on it but it somewhow go in there. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Read Enjoy & Review

* * *

Epilogue: Friends?

Rei sat down on the grass beside the pond. He looked at his watch seeing he was about thirty minutes early but it didn't bother him any he would wait for Bryan to come. He smiled softly at the rippling water and noticed a solitary brilliantly white swan swimming leisurely in the pool of water. "This place is so peaceful" he whispered taking in the beauty the clearing showed during the day. "Bryan please come don't leave us like this" he murmured to himself as he reached into the water and touched it with the tip of his finger.

"Why would you think I'd do something like that?" the voice startled the Chinese out of his thoughts. Rei turned and smiled uncertainly at the lilac haired Russian.

Bryan did not return the gesture but moved to sit beside the Chinese and look out into the water as well "Kai told me to give a chance to explain yourself. Since apparently I didn't let you last night" he said looking at the Chinese. "I never asked to be given a chance Bryan" Rei said looking at Bryan seriously. "I know Kai told me he looked for you and then talked to you and convinced you to talk to me if I came back" Bryan nodded and reaching forwards to pluck a flower out of the ground and twirled it within his fingers.

Rei nodded and looked back at the pond and noticed that another Swan joined the first and both were swimming side by side.

"So are you going to let me talk or what?" Rei asked looking at Bryan for an answer. "That's why I came Rei. Believe it or not I do want to make us work" he answered looking over the raven hair "Even if it's as friends." Rei smiled and then turned his head to again look at the calming water in the pond. "What do you want to know?"

Bryan blinked before answering "Why did you decide to have sex with the one guy?"

Rei sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I came to my little conclusion that maybe that night was a one night stand and I was feeling alone. In the beginning I swear to you Bryan I didn't go looking for someone I just wanted a drink to get me relaxed for yesterday's match. At the bar the guy you saw told me that it would be better it I didn't drink myself silly since I was well on my way to doing that. And one thing led to another and you know the rest" he explained briefly turning golden eyes on the lilac haired man.

Bryan nodded mulling over what Rei had told him. "Is there another reason why you did it?" "Other than that I was mad and felt rejected because you never answered my calls that's what lead me to believe that it was probably a one night stand" Rei answered wiping away an unexpected tear. "I'm sorry Rei, I realize that it wasn't fair on you that I never returned any of your calls, a certain someone made me realize it this morning" Bryan smiled a little as he ran hand over his cheek.

"Let me see" Rei said moving in order to catch a glimpse of the other man's cheek. "It's not bruised or anything it just stung after Tala decided to give me a piece of his mind" he smiled seeing the concern shining in the golden eyes. "Bastard and I thought you had a bruise" Rei pouted as he sat back this time the gap between them considerably smaller.

Bryan smirked "So was he better than me?" "What, who is better than you?" Rei asked confused, Bryan gave him a look that said 'stop being a brat' "Was the guy better than me or what?" Red tinted Rei's cheeks as he looked down at the grass. "Rei?" "What kind of question is that Bryan?" Rei asked a little appalled by the sudden question. "Come on Rei, did he make you scream when you came, made you whimper pathetically and moan every time he touched your belly button ring" the Russian smirked as a healthy blush appeared on Rei cheeks. "Bryan…" Rei whimpered a little as he covered his hot cheeks with his hands "Come on Rei answer me or is it that just thinking about what I did to you made you all hot and bothered?" "Bryan you…zhopa!" Rei lightly glared at the other but the effect was lost to the bright blush on his cheeks. Bryan smirked and put the flower he had been holding in Rei's hair taking in how the Chinese looked.

Rei stopped and looked at Bryan his blush not so prominent anymore. "So Bryan, friends?" Rei asked with a smiled.

"No," Rei's heart stopped at the answer he looked back at the Russian only to have him be serious "Bryan are you serious?" "Yes Rei I am we're not friends sorry" he said and wrapped an arm around the shocked teen's shoulders "We're lovers Rei" he whispered into the Chinese's ear before planting a light kiss on his cheek. "Oh Bryan" Rei mumbled as his eyes began to tear up and he wrapped his arms around the Russian.

Bryan put the other on his lap and ran his fingers through the silky black tresses as he reveled in the warmth the Chinese gave off. "Bryan you had me so fooled" Rei said against the other's neck. Bryan chuckled and held the other closer "Even if I wanted I couldn't leave us like that Rei. You matter too much to me" he said moving Rei so he could look into his eyes. Rei smiled and leaned up his eyes connecting with Bryan's lilac irises, Bryan closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Rei's soft ones.

The kiss was gentle, brief touches nothing more. Pulling away Bryan touched his forehead to Rei's "Rei will you come back with me to Russia?" he asked his eyes looking straight into Rei's eyes. "Bryan…Bryan I would love to but I have a home in China" Rei said his eyes glazing over. "I'm willing Bryan I will see you again" his breath shuddered as he rested his hands on Bryan's face. "Rei that's not what I want but promise me that I'll see you again" Bryan whispered wiping away the tears that cascaded down Rei's cheeks. "I don't want to leave you Bryan but I promise Bryan. I'll look to the very end of the world for you if I have" Rei sniffled his fingers taking in the feel of the Russian's skin beneath his fingers.

"Make me yours Bryan. Make yours once more, please" Rei whispered kissing the other man's hand. "I'll make you mine Rei. I will…" he trailed off as he sealed their lips together slowly laying on the grass and laying Rei on the grass. "All mine Rei, you are all mine" he breathlessly murmured when he pulled away to get breath before kissing the Chinese under him.

"I love you Bryan" Rei whispered looking up into the moonlight eyes that back into his own. "I love you too Rei" he whispered against the Chinese's lips.

Above them the two swans flew away as if sensing the privacy that would be needed for this act.

_"You may unbuckle your seatbelts and make your way out" the flight attendant said pleasantly over the speakers._

Sighing he stood up stretching his stiff muscles. Reaching up into the above compartment he reached for his gym bag and began to file out with the rest of the passengers. "Thank for flying with us" the flight attendant smiled at him as she handed him a little note. He unfolded it as he walked out to the terminal smiling as he read the little thank you note from the airline. As he walked out into the lobby he looked around and grinned seeing them.

He could feel his eyes welling up with tears as he approached them.

"Bryan" he said through tears as he threw his arms around the Russian who quickly enveloped him in a hug. "Oh god I missed you" Rei said against his neck. "You have no idea Rei" Bryan agreed as he softly kissed the raven head. Pulling away Rei laid a soft kiss on the lilac hair's cheek. Bryan ran a hand through the black tresses as he leaned forward and captured the Chinese's sweet lips in a kiss.

"Come you two. You're making me sick and the rest of the world stare" a familiar voice cut in through their magical moment. "Hey Tala" Rei grinned as he pulled away from Bryan and greeted the redheaded Russian. He turned to Kai and smiled "Thanks Kai if it weren't for you…well who knows" he said shaking the other's hand. "Hn" was Kai's customary reply and turned around "Let's go…and Rei I hope you brought a jacket" and the slate haired Russian walked away.

"Huh?" Rei lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Rei it's snowing here" Tala supplied before moving to catch up to the slate haired Russian. "Don't worry Rei I'll keep you warm" Bryan said "Actually I plan to make you incredibly hot in about an hour." Rei blushed as he walked with Bryan's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "I hope you like the cold Rei because otherwise I'm going to spend a lot of time warming you up" Bryan said as they neared the exit to the airport. "Bryan please stop" Rei pleaded as he looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Rei everyone here speaks Russian they don't understand English" Bryan smirked as he led Rei outside into the cold climate. "Hmph" Rei pouted but followed the Russian outside and then gaped at the limo Bryan walked to. Rei then set his jaw "Bryan you have some major explaining to do" Rei said as he climbed into the limo Bryan following him. "It's Kai's and that's all you need to know let's enjoy the scenery…or something else" Bryan lowered his voice as he nodded his head towards the other two Russian's who had quickly decided to mesh their mouths together.

"I do believe Tala and Kai have the right idea" Rei said a predatory smile making its way to his lips. "Rei shut up" Bryan said and quickly enveloped Rei into a heated kiss that left them both breathless. "I missed you so much Bryan" Rei whispered as Bryan laid him down in the plush leather seat straddling his hips. "God you have no idea what I went through Rei just thinking about the miles that were between us" Bryan said kissing Rei's neck "And I plan to make up all of our lost time" he growled claiming the other's lips.

A strangled moan from the other side startled both of them and they looked over at Kai and Tala who were too far gone to notice that they had an audience watching them go at it. Rei moaned as he felt himself go hard at the sight of the other two. "I do not plan to make you mine in this limo Rei so you better wait" Bryan grounded out softly as he shifted trying to relief the pressure his arousal was going through.

To the two of them the drive to where they were going took too long and they were the first running up the stairs. Neither feeling the biting cold. Bryan led Rei to his room and as soon as his door was safely closed he cornered Rei against the wall and proceeded to ravish him.

It took less than two seconds for the both of them to be rid of their clothing and on the bed where Bryan running a finger over Rei's belly button ring making him moan and whimper. "Bryan…please just…take me" Rei gasped as Bryan teased him with his tongue and hands. "How badly do you need me?" "Gods Bryan I need you and I need you now!" Rei yelled out in frustration as Bryan continued to tease him. "Hmm that's my little brat" he smirked and leaned over to the dresser and fished out a bottle of lotion. Pouring the cool substance on his hand Bryan quickly made sure to covers his fingers before parting Rei's legs.

Moaning Rei accepted all of Bryan's fingers with not much resistance. "Please hurry Bryan" he moaned as Bryan twisted all three of his fingers inside brushing against his prostate. Deeming the Chinese ready for him Bryan coated his erection in the lotion groaning as the cold made contact with his hot erection. Pushing into Rei's pliant body was pure bliss for both. Their pace was fast and almost brutal but still it held that spark that made it recognizable as the act of love making.

Both reached their peak together their bodies becoming stiff as they both experienced orgasm for the first time in six months. Rei's head landed back on the mattress sweat making his hair stick to his neck and face. Panting Bryan rested his head over Rei's chest. "Wow that was awesome" Bryan said breathlessly "For you, I'm so going to feel it tomorrow" Rei murmured as he regained his breath. "Oh you'll be feeling it tomorrow" Bryan smirked as Rei moaned when his erection filled up inside him. "Zhopa…give me a break" "I don't think so" Bryan said trailing a finger down his navel to the dip that led to another area that was coming to life "Mо tупоумный киец brat."(1)

* * *

1. means My Stupid Chinese brat XD

Well that's it it's over dead I tell you! It really has been a pleasure and joy to have written this and gotten this many reviews. XD I would like to thank all of you who reviewed I would write you all down but right now hard pressed for time so I wont be assured that I've appreciated all of your reviews. So much that sometimes my day just gets better after reading them.

Thank you and until my next fic. Bye bye. XD


End file.
